Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility knife. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility knife that can pivot to enable use in different angles and/or to fit into tight spaces.
Background of the Related Art
Utility knifes are used for a variety of general or utility purposes. Utility knifes can have a number of features, including a retractable blade, replaceable blades, blade storage compartments, and breakaway blades. Most utility knifes are made of metal or rigid plastic. This makes the knife extremely durable and enables a large force to be applied to the knife by the user, resulting in a large cutting force. However, the knife is difficult to use in tight spaces, especially when a large cutting force is still needed. As a result, a right-handed user may be forced to use his/her left (weaker) hand to make a cut.
Carpet cutting is one illustrative, non-limiting utility knife application that requires a large cutting force. During installation, carpet needs to be cut accurately to match the wall, object, or other obstacle surface against which it is being laid. It is best to make the carpet cut as close to the obstacle itself, to ensure the best fit. However, the obstacles do not always allow for sufficient space to make a clean cut, and it can be difficult or impossible for the utility knife to fit in a tight space. In particular, obstacles having recessed bottom surfaces, such as furniture and cabinetry, which can present significant challenges to obtaining a proper carpet cut and can slow work. For instance, many cabinets have a toe kick that is recessed with respect to the rest of the cabinet.
As a result, the installer must cut at an angle or pull the carpet away from the tight space of the obstacle and estimate the distance to the obstacle. Consequently there is a need for a utility knife that is durable and can be used to impart a large cutting force, but at the same time is able to be used in tight spaces.